The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a modular jack connector with an anti-mismating device therein for blocking insertion of any other plug connectors except a complementary plug connector.
RJ-45 plug and modular jack connectors have larger dimensions than RJ-11 plug and modular jack connectors. In actual use, an RJ-11 plug connector may be inadvertently inserted into an RJ-45 modular jack connector, especially when the RJ-45 and RJ-11 modular jack connectors are arranged in a side-by-side manner. As a matter of fact, RJ-45 and RJ-11 modular jack connectors have become a standard interface in notebook computers and they are typically arranged in a side-by-side manner. An incorrect insertion of the RJ-11 plug connector into the RJ-45 modular jack connector can damage terminals within the RJ-45 modular jack connector, in addition to other possible electrical damage. Accordingly, providing an RJ-45 receptacle connector which can effectively prevent incorrect insertion of an RJ-11 plug connector is conspicuously needed in the computer industry.
A modular jack connector usually has a pair of LEDs (Light-Emitting Diode) assembled to its upper comers for show when it is transmitting signals. To prevent incorrect insertion of a plug connector of another type, related modular jack connectors employ anti-mismating devices. However, these anti-mismating devices occupy the place of the LEDs, thereby preventing use of LEDs in these modular jack connectors. Hence, an improved anti-mismating device for a modular jack receptacle connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an RJ-45 modular jack connector having an anti-mismating device for blocking insertion of any other connectors except a complementary plug connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an RJ-45 modular jack connector comprises a housing defining a cavity for receiving an RJ-45 plug connector therein, a terminal insert assembled to the housing, an anti-mismating device assembled in the housing and a shield covering the housing. The anti-mismating device comprises a block part and a spring part secured to the block part. The block part with the spring part is assembled in the housing with the block part partly projecting into the cavity of the housing. When the RJ-45 plug connector is inserted into the modular jack receptacle connector, the RJ-45 plug connector pushes the block part to the side, compressing the spring part and moving the block part out of the way of the RJ-45 plug connector. Thus the RJ-45 plug connector is fully inserted into the cavity of the housing. When an RJ-11 plug connector is mistakenly inserted into the modular jack connector, the smaller RJ-11 plug connector will not move the block part aside and be blocked by the block part from fill insertion into the cavity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.